Terreurs enfouies
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] De passage dans une foire, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé va accepter d'effectuer une petite expérience auprès d'un voyant étrange. Une expérience dont il ne ressortira pas dans le même état d'esprit qu'auparavant. (C'est assez sombre, vous êtes prévenus !)


_BON-SWAR ! Comme vous le savez maintenant, j'adooooooooooore ce pauvre petit Balthazar Octavius Barnabé. Aujourd'hui on se concentre une fois de plus sur lui, dans un petit One Shot dont l'idée m'est venue ce matin même. Devinez quoi ? Ce n'est pas fluffy :D Ouais, ouais, je sais, acharnement, meurtre, toussa. Je suis prête à recevoir vos hurlements de désespoir en pleine face ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob. Je ne touche pasq d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **TERREURS ENFOUIES**

« Tu crois vraiment à ces conneries ? » lui avait hurlé Théo, avant que Balthazar Octavius Barnabé ne pénètre l'antre de ce voyant, au milieu d'une foire printanière, où le mage avait voulu à tout prix venir. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, et nos aventuriers s'amusaient plutôt bien. Grunlek nourrissait Shinddha de « cochonneries naines » comme les appelaient joliment Théo. En effet, il avait trouvé un stand tenu par un nain, avec plein de spécialités culinaires de chez eux. Théo avait lui jeté son dévolu sur un stand d'armes, où il avait impressionné bon nombre de gamins dans une démonstration à cheval. Seul Balthazar semblait n'avoir rien trouvé à son goût, traînant entre les étalages sans réel but. Puis son regard avait buté sur cette roulotte, un peu à l'écart. Un simple mot était peint en lettre blanche, au dessus de la porte : « Voyance ». Il n'y croyait pas forcément, mais il se sentait attiré par ce stand là en particulier.

Il pénétra la roulotte, confiant. L'endroit était petit, sombre et délabré, mais contenait tout ce qui est nécéssaire à la survie de quelqu'un. Un lit, un seau d'eau pour se laver, un autre pour la cuisine. Le reste de la pièce était encombré par une énorme table, derrière laquelle se tenait un homme, en robe noire, encapuchonné. Il dégageait naturellement quelque chose de mystérieux. A son arrivée, il avait simplement relever la tête dans sa direction, dévoilant deux pupilles de couleur sombre. Balthazar commença à perdre de son assurance. Quelque chose dans sa tête lui hurlait de fuir cet endroit. Il fit mine de faire demi-tour, la porte se ferma à son nez. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, en vain, y mettant toutes ses forces.

« Que puis-je pour vous demi-diable ? »

Balthazar lâcha doucement la porte, et pivota en direction de l'inconnu, un très mauvais pressentiment lui nouant l'estomac. L'homme lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui, ce qu'il fit, non sans méfiance. Son cœur rata un battement quand il croisa le regard du voyant. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées comme celles...

« Vous êtes un demi-dragon ? J'ai toujours cru que ce n'était qu'une légende. Quelque chose que l'on raconte aux enfants pour les effrayer.

\- Les effrayer ? En quoi sommes-nous différents dans ce cas ? Vous êtes un demi-diable, vous avez au moins autant de problèmes que moi, vous ne pouvez contrôler éternellement ce qui vous habite. Vous êtes voués à vous auto-détruire, à détruire votre propre monde.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Nous avons la même vision des choses. »

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux, seulement interrompu par l'inconnu, jouant avec un paquet de cartes. Il leva son regard animal vers lui, un rictus étrange figé sur son visage pâle.

« Avez-vous peur Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ?

\- Qui... Qui vous a dit mon nom ?

\- Votre père est un de mes amis proches. Vous lui ressemblez énormément de bien des façons. Ne me regardez pas ainsi jeune homme. On n'efface jamais entièrement les fantômes de notre enfance.

\- Je ne crains pas mon père, répondit froidement le pyromage.

\- Bien sûr que si, et ce n'est pas la seule chose dont vous avez peur. Voulez-vous les connaître ? Vos plus grandes terreurs, celles qui vous empoisonnent la vie. Je peux vous donner l'occasion de les affronter. »

Balthazar se crispa. C'était alléchant, tout son être le désirait. Mais il avait pourtant l'impression de commettre la pire des bêtises en acceptant.

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas envoyé par mon père pour que j'accepte ma véritable nature, pour que je me transforme en celui que je refuse d'être ?

\- Personne. C'est votre choix. »

Le mage serra les dents, et finit par relever la tête, décidé.

« Très bien. Si je me transforme, je m'assurerais que vous soyez le premier à périr.

\- J'ai plusieurs milliers d'années d'expérience mon cher. Vous serez mort avant d'avoir posé le doigt sur moi.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

\- Vous devriez vous coucher dans le lit. Il arrive que mes... patients perdent leurs repères la première fois, au réveil. »

Bob se dirigea vers le lit, conciliant. Il s'allongea, le demi-dragon était en train de créer une boule d'énergie mauve. Il s'approcha de lui, lentement.

« Détendez-vous jeune mage. Quand vous souhaiterez arrêter l'expérience, appelez-moi, de là où vous êtes, je vous entendrai.

\- Et comment je dois vous appeler ?

\- Mahyar. »

L'homme fit disparaître la boule d'énergie dans la poitrine de Balthazar, qui se mit à suffoquer quelques secondes, avant de se figer, endormi. Sa respiration reprit calmement. Mahyar attrapa une chaise et se plaça à son chevet, entamant une méditation, sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Une forêt. C'est la première chose sur laquelle le regard de Balthazar buta. Il était allongé au sol, sur les feuilles mortes. Il se releva doucement, il se sentait bizarre. Son esprit essaya de réagir de suite, en lui indiquant que c'était de toute évidence un environnement magique, non réel. Il mit quelques secondes pour se souvenir des événements qui l'avaient conduit ici. Mahyar. Ce nom lui était étrangement familier, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Avait-il déjà traité avec lui ?

Il chercha ses repères pendant quelques secondes. Tous ces arbres se ressemblaient, vraiment. Balthazar, en les étudiant de plus près, remarqua qu'ils avaient tous la même forme, la même écorchure, et le même âge. Tous ces arbres n'étaient pas semblables, ils étaient identiques. En progressant, un morceau de papier blanc attira son regard, sur le bois sombre. Bob se dirigea dans sa direction, et l'arracha, pour le lire.

 _« Ne vous fiez pas à ce que vous voyez, ce que vous sentez ou entendez. Ce n'est qu'une matérialisation de vos peurs. Si vous mourrez, vous réapparaîtrez devant cet arbre. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que, désespéré, vous m'appeliez. L'expérience va maintenant débuter. Bonne chance jeune mage. - M. »_

Il poussa un soupir, et raccrocha le papier sur l'arbre. Ça pourrait être un repère précieux pour la suite. Il décida d'avancer en direction du Nord, espérant tomber sur quelque chose. Des voix ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre.

« Qui es-tu pour me juger Théo de Silverberg ?! Tu ne vaut pas mieux que l'Eglise de l'Eau. J'en ai entendu assez, je me casse.

\- Shin attends ! Tenta la voix de Grunlek. »

Balthazar vit passer Shin, sourcils froncés, près de lui. Le demi-élémentaire lui jeta un regard dur, puis l'évita, avant de disparaître dans les bois. Bob rejoignit ses deux amis au pas de course. Théo était assis sur un rocher, le regard vide, Grunlek à ses côtés. A leurs pieds, une jeune elfe, une flèche de glace figée dans le front. Inquiet, Bob s'approcha d'eux. Théo leva la tête vers lui, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? Où est-ce que t'es quand on a besoin de toi Bob ?!

\- Théo, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

\- PAS DE SA FAUTE ?! S'il n'avait pas passé la nuit dans son bar à putes, cette pauvre gosse serait toujours en vie ! Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu te ramènes ?! Au beau milieu de l'après-midi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Une « minette » t'as fait les yeux doux c'est ça ? Tu t'es senti attiré et... »

Théo, qui s'était relevé, n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'un Balthazar paralysé par l'incompréhension. Entre eux deux, un bras mécanique. Grunlek força le paladin à reculer.

« Ça suffit maintenant. On passe une journée déjà compliquée, on est poursuivis par des chasseurs de prime, Eden et Shin sont partis Dieu seul sait où. Oui, il a tué une jeune fille, c'était par peur de te voir mourir idiot. Ce n'est qu'un dommage collatéral, tu n'avais pas à lui hurler dessus comme tu l'as fait. On est une équipe. Bob est vivant, estime toi heureux pour ça. On doit retrouver Shin et...

\- THEOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

Ce hurlement coupa net le discours. C'était la voix de Shin, c'était un hurlement de terreur, de désespoir. Les trois aventuriers accoururent dans la direction de la voix. Balthazar, l'estomac noué, suivait le groupe depuis l'arrière. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, mais les visages fermés de ses deux amis confirmaient ce sentiment. Au fond, tous les trois s'y attendaient. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Shin était couché au sol, en larmes, une épée profondément plantée dans la poitrine. Grunlek se jeta sur lui. Balthazar, plus en retrait, pris le temps d'analyser la situation. Un clic derrière lui l'alerta.

« Grunlek ! C'est un piège ! »

Grunlek se tourna vers lui, un carreau d'arbalète traversa sa gorge de part en part. Théo resta un moment immobile, choqué, les yeux écarquillés. Bob attrapa son bras et le força à faire demi-tour. Le paladin et le mage coururent un long moment dans la forêt. Ils tombèrent sur Lumière. Théo aida Bob à grimper, et ils partirent au galop au travers des arbres.

« Ils... Ils les ont tué, finit par lâcher Théo, la voix brisée.

\- Théo, reste concentré sur l'objectif. On ne... On ne peut pas les pleurer maintenant, je suis désolé.

\- Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ?! Ils ne vont pas se stopper là Bob. Ils ne s'arrêteront que lorsque nous serons morts. Tu comprends ça ?!

\- Ce n'est pas réel Théo. Rien de ceci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Bien sûr que c'est réel. Tu les as vu toi aussi. »

Un carreau d'arbalète fila soudain près d'eux. Lumière se cabra, en envoyant tous les deux au sol. Théo dégaina, et se mit en position d'attaque, alors que le cheval fuyait au loin, terrorisé, blessé au flanc droit. Bob invoqua une boule de feu. Même s'il savait que ce cauchemar ne finirait que par sa propre volonté, l'idée de voir Théo mourir le hantait. Et il savait que ça finirait par arriver. Perdre son groupe était l'une de ses plus grandes craintes.

« Théo, n'y va pas.

\- Je vais pas les laisser nous tuer aussi facilement. »

Un homme sortit des buissons. Balthazar se figea, la boule de feu disparut instantanément. Théo lui lança un regard inquiet.

« Bob ? Tu le connais ?

\- Monsieur Lennon, railla l'homme, ça fait un moment en effet. Vous autres, tuez le paladin, je m'occupe de lui.

\- Bob, c'est qui ce bouffon ?

\- C'est... C'est lui. C'est de sa faute si j'ai été viré de l'académie des mages. C'est lui qui m'a dénoncé.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dénoncé Balthazar, je t'ai rendu les hommages que tu méritait. J'ai dévoilé au monde l'hérésie qui habitait mon école. »

A côté de lui, une bagarre faisait rage. Théo contre cinq mages de l'Académie. Tous avaient une signification particulière pour Balthazar. Tous étaient les responsables de son échec. Bob ne cillait plus, tendu comme jamais auparavant. Son démon intérieur lui hurlait de le détruire, de le massacrer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui que des cendres. Mais lui ne le voulait pas. Le tuer serait devenir le monstre qu'il avait décrit, il y a bien longtemps, devant les professeurs et les élèves de l'Académie.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après toutes ces années ?

\- Tu l'as voulu, souviens-toi. Nous ne sommes que les fantômes de ton esprit mon enfant. Nous ne sommes que des cauchemars. Oh, regarde, ton paladin va périr d'une seconde à l'autre. Parce que tu croyais que ça irait ? Un demi-diable et un paladin de la Lumière. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer ? Il va te tuer. C'est ce qu'ils font à chaque fois. Ils se servent de toi, et au moment le plus... Fatidique, ils t'abandonnent, ils te trahissent. »

Quelque chose traversa Balthazar. Il baissa les yeux, une épée qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille autres venaient de le transpercer. Il s'écroula au sol, dans le silence. Théo se tenait derrière lui, le regard vide, au milieu des cadavres brûlés des mages. Brûlés ? Balthazar leva la tête. La forêt avait disparue. Il se trouvait sur une plaine couverte de cendres. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux, tous les autres s'étaient volatilisés. Bob lança un regard plein d'incompréhension à Théo, avant de remarquer que lui aussi souffrait. Quelque chose était planté dans sa poitrine. Des griffes. De longues griffes rouges sang. Provenant de son propre bras.

« Th... Théo ? Non. NON ! »

Théo s'écroula au sol. Balthazar rampa dans sa direction, et le souleva. Si une épée l'avait transpercée, pourquoi ne mourrait-il pas ? Le temps semblait s'être figé. Dans les bras de Bob, Théo s'endormait doucement.

« Non, je t'en supplie. Me fait pas ça. Théo ! T'as pas le droit de mourir ! Pas encore ! Pas comme ça. Reviens ! Reviens s'il te plaît ! »

C'était trop tard, son regard s'était figé, tourné vers le ciel. Bob lâcha un hurlement, de rage, de colère. Il ne comprenait pas comment tout ça était arrivé, tout son monde, pourtant d'habitude cohérent, était en train de s'effondrer. Il ne s'était encore jamais senti aussi perdu. Aussi mort.

« Bonsoir fils. »

Bob se figea. Il fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr. Sa plus grande crainte. C'était le défi final. Il posa doucement Théo sur le sol, et se releva. Il prit une grande inspiration, et se retourna doucement. Il était là, noble, fier. Enoch s'approcha d'un pas lent dans sa direction, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Papa. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Enoch sourit, et passa à côté de lui, pour se diriger vers le cadavre de l'Inquisiteur. Balthazar ne bougea pas, se crispant simplement lorsque son père passa une main sur le visage paisible de son ami.

« Sais-tu pourquoi il est mort ?

\- Parce que je l'ai tué. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi sur mon dos pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Va t-en.

\- C'est faux. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué, c'est le démon, la bête sauvage, celui que j'ai toujours voulu que tu deviennes. Tu es une déception Balthazar, tu l'as toujours été. Tu es faible. En refusant de devenir ce pourquoi tu as été conçu, en préférant les sentiments au reste, tu me le montres tous les jours. Mais tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement fils. Un jour ou l'autre, il deviendra plus fort que toi, et ce jour là, tes sentiments humains idiots n'y pourront rien. Il n'a pas besoin de toi, alors que toi tu as besoin de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas mon père. Tu es lui, essayant de me convaincre de te libérer. Je ne céderai pas. Je suis seul maître à bord. Tu n'es qu'une erreur, tu n'aurais jamais dit te matérialiser.

\- Je suis dans ta tête, tout est possible. »

Son père se métamorphosa dans une lumière sombre, pour prendre son apparence à lui, dans une longue tenue sombre.

« Nous ne sommes jamais tout blanc ou tout noir Balthazar, lui dit doucement son double. Ton cœur n'est pas pur, nous le savons tous les deux. Tu as besoin de moi. Tout comme j'ai besoin de toi. Je suis ton point faible le plus important. Je suis celui qui te détruit, jour après jour, et qui finira par avoir raison de toi. Les demi-diables ne sont pas fait pour devenir humains. Les humains ne sont pas fait pour être des monstres. Tu es un monstre malgré toi, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé. Je n'ai pas tué ton paladin insignifiant. Tu l'as tué. Parce que c'est comme ça que l'on est. C'est dans notre nature.

\- Je refuse de devenir un monstre. Même si je sais que tu me détruiras, tôt ou tard, je veux profiter de ce que je suis actuellement et pleinement. Le jour où j'aurais besoin de toi, je te le ferais savoir. Mais ne t'attends pas à pouvoir détruire la planète. Mon « paladin insignifiant » sait ce qu'il faut faire.

\- Il n'est pas immortel. Il ne sera pas toujours là. Tôt ou tard, tu te retrouveras seul.

\- Hors de ma vue. J'en ai assez vu. »

Balthazar tourna les talons et avança, droit devant lui. Il retrouva l'endroit où le papier, figé sur un tronc mort, l'attendait. Il l'attrapa.

« Mahyar ? J'en ai vu assez pour aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi partir d'ici. »

Un dragon doré apparut devant lui. Balthazar prit une grande inspiration, alors qu'il levait sa patte. Il vola sur quelques mètres avant de s'écraser violemment contre un rocher, au pied d'une montagne, s'effondrant.

* * *

Bob ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup, paniqué. Une main le força à se recoucher. Mahyar lui fit signe de se taire, en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre.

« PUTAIN DE VOYANT DE MERDE ! JE TE JURE QUE SI J'ARRIVE PAS A RENTRER DANS LA MINUTE JE TE DEFONCE LA GUEULE A GRANDS COUPS DE BOUCLIER !

\- Théo, arrête de crier, j'ai mal au crâne, geignit la voix de Shin. En plus tout le monde nous regarde. »

Mahyar se leva dignement, et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit, dans un soupir. Théo attrapa le mage par le col et le plaqua sur la table. Grunlek et Shin entrèrent eux dans la roulette, et se dirigèrent vers Bob.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda Grunlek. Tu es tout pâle. Tu as de la fièvre, continua t-il en posant sa main sur son front.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Grogna Théo à Mahyar.

\- Maître mage, auriez-vous l'amabilité de dire à votre paladin de me lâcher ?

\- Laisse-le Théo, dit faiblement Bob. Il n'a rien fait de mal. Il m'a même plutôt bien aider. »

Bob se releva doucement, sa tête tournait. Shin lui prit un bras, pour le soutenir.

« T'as l'air à l'ouest mon vieux. Il t'as drogué ou quoi ?

\- Non. Il... Je ne saurais même pas l'expliquer. Mais je vais bien. Merci Mahyar. Pour tout. Même si ce que j'ai vu là bas n'était pas plaisant, les voir m'a beaucoup aidé à... Prendre confiance en ce que je suis.

\- Content d'avoir pu vous aider. Je vous offre la séance, j'ai un peu peur que votre paladin me saute à la gorge si je réclame mes deux mille pièces. »

Théo lui lança un regard noir et quitta la roulotte, la tête haute. Grunlek le suivit de près, désespéré. Bob retint Shin, quelques instants.

« Oh, et... Si vous voyez mon père, dites-lui que je suis prêt à le voir. Il sait où me trouver.

\- Ce sera tout à mon honneur. Le Destin vous destine à de grandes choses, vous et vos amis. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. J'ai confiance. Vous reviendrez me revoir. Et je serais là pour vous accueillir. »

Il baissa la tête, ses yeux prirent une lueur dorée, arrachant un plissement de front de Shin, et les deux amis quittèrent la roulotte, en route vers de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! J'y suis depuis 9h ce matin, j'ai pas fait de pause entre deux tellement ça m'obsédait x) J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire pour ma part. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, et on se retrouve très très vite pour la suite du Survivant de l'Enfer ! Bisouilles_ !


End file.
